La dulce Mary
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: Basado en el cuento de Rebecca Grazulis. UA. Remus la conoce. Es el ser más perfecto que ha visto jamás. Pero jamás imaginó lo que esa sonrisa escondía. Fic participante en el reto "Te Potterizarás de Terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**LA DULCE MARY**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **La trama le pertenece a Rebecca Grazulis. Uno de los personajes, a J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Ambientado en un universo alterno.

* * *

Londres era un lugar agradable y tranquilo... o eso era lo que decían las personas que vivían allí. A ellas les gustaba, puede que demasiado. Tal vez atraían las casas, antiguas pero muy conservadas. O ese aire a elegancia que se respiraba cuando te asomabas a la puerta de casa para respirar aire puro. Las personas que iban de visita siempre solían quedarse a vivir ahí a criar a sus propios hijos.

Londes tenía todas las comodidades de una ciudad grande, pero la gente siempre conocía a sus vecinos. Cuando ibas caminando por las calles, siempre había alguien que te sonreía y te preguntaba cómo estabas. Era extraño ver a una persona que no lo hiciera. Todo eran sonrisas y amabilidad.

Remus Lupin era uno de los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Londres. Todos en Londres lo conocían y a todos les agradaba. Y era normal. Era una persona que desprendía tranquilidad y amabilidad hacia donde iba.

Remus tenía muchos amigos, y sus miedos solían ser sobre perderlos. Otro de sus grandes miedos era el rechazo hacia su persona. Y fue por eso por lo que se mudó a Londres. Había oído hablar de esa ciudad, y del cariño que regalaban sus habitantes. Pero no era algo verdadero. Y eso, el inocente Remus, no lo veía. Siempre solía ver lo bueno en las personas. Remus pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando a fútbol, baloncesto o béisbol con ellos. Pero no tenía ningún amigo de verdad con quien pudiera simplemente charlar.

Fue entonces cuando la conoció. Cuando conoció a Mary.

Ocurrió por accidente. Remus estaba sentado en su coche, frente a la biblioteca, soñando despierto. Aunque eso ya era costumbre. Entonces vio a una joven sentada en un banco en la parada del autobús, al otro lado de la calle. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de fiesta, tal vez algo anticuado. Parecía como si llevase mucho tiempo esperando. Su expresión parecía impenetrable. Fría. Entonces, clavó sus ojos en los de Remus. Eran unos ojos grises. Estaban tristes y reflejaban melancolía. Como si no perteneciese a ese mundo. Como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Y sonrió. Era una sonrisa perfecta. Tan perfecta que causaba escalofríos. Ella volvió su vista hacia delante, como si jamás lo hubiese visto. Volvía a parecer una estatua sentada en un banco. Fría. Muerta.

―Es la chica más bella que he visto ―murmuró Remus. Parecía completamente ensimismado. Quería presentarse, pero las chicas siempre lo ponían nervioso, porque nunca parecía decir las palabras correctas. Finalmente, se armó de valor.

Remus se acercó al banco y, con precaución, se sentó. La joven seguía mirando hacia delante. Parecía estar en otro mundo. Remus sintió que su corazón rompería su tórax de un momento a otro, pues latía desbocado.

―Hola ―dijo simplemente, pues su timidez no dio para más.

La joven no contestó.

―Me llamo Remus ―prosiguió él.

Entonces, Remus rozó ligeramente el hombro de la chica. Algo le impulsó a hacerlo. De pronto, ella pareció cobrar vida. Le miró. Esta vez, Remus pareció notar un toque de temor en sus ojos. Presagiaban una tormenta.

―Hola ―dijo ella suavemente―, yo me llamo Mary.

Remus vio que Mary tenía escalofríos por el fresco aire otoñal. Se apresuró a quitarse su chaqueta y a cubrirla. Estuvieron sentados en el banco mucho tiempo, hablando. Bueno, Remus estuvo hablando. Mary sólo sonreía y le ofrecía unas cuantas palabras amables.

Se hizo bastante tarde y Remus llevó a Mary a casa. Cuando ese detuvo frente a ella, Mary se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sintió frío. Remus la miró caminar hasta la puerta. Antes de entrar en casa, Mary se dio la vuelta, miró a Remus, y sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dulce y perfecta que Remus había visto en otras personas.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus cortó un pequeño ramo de flores y fue a casa de Mary. Una anciana de baja estatura le abrió la puerta. Cuando Remus le preguntó si podía ver a Mary, la anciana lo miró sorprendida.

―¿Mary?

La anciana observó cautelosamente a Remus.

―Pasa, por favor.

La anciana le mostró una fotografía en la repisa de la chimenea. Era Mary. Aunque fuera una foto, se veía diferente. Viva.

―¿Es ésta la joven con quien hablaste anoche? ―preguntó la anciana.

―Sí.

―Yo soy la señora Sweet, la madre de Mary ―estuvo unos segundos en silencio, dudando―. Mi hija murió hace casi veinte años.

Remus no lo podía creer. Se puso pálido. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, completamente atónito y con los ojos desorbitados.

―Todos querían a Mary ―dijo la señora Sweet―. Ella conocía a una persona por primera vez y hablaba con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida. Esta casa siempre estaba llena de amigos que reían toco el tiempo ―hizo una pausa―. No eres la primera que la ha visto. Me gusta pensar que está cerca.

Remus estaba aún más impresionado que antes. Pensó que podría desmayarse de un momento a otro.

―Es verdad, Remus ―dijo la señora Sweet, haciendo una pausa para limpiarse una lágrima―. Mary está enterrada en el cementerio de Londres.

Remus salió de la casa de Mary y corrió al cementerio. Cuando vio la chaqueta que le había dado colgando en una lápida, se quedó pasmado. Entonces vio lo que estaba escrito en la lápida:

_**Mary Sweet**_

_**14 de enero, 1942 ― 5 de mayo, 1958**_

Remus colocó las flores en la tumba de Mary, sin saber que su fantasma estaba sentado sobre la lápida, mirándolo de cerca.

―Nunca lo hubiera imaginado ―dijo Remus―. ¡Aquí está mi chaqueta!

La tomó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Notó que olía ligeramente a perfume.

―¡_Realmente_ la usaste! ¡_Estuviste _en la parada del autobús!

Entonces, Mary, o lo que había de Mary, se acercó a Remus.

―Nunca estés triste. Aquí estoy ―susurró.

Remus no podía oírla, pero se le erizó la piel de los brazos en el instante en que ella le susurró al oído.

No sabía que Mary, la chica más dulce que había conocido jamás, había venido a decirle adiós.


End file.
